big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft No. 2
IMPORTANT NOTICE: We believe in second chances, Spacepuppy is now allowed to join the server. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:I_am_a_spacepuppy/My_apology Minecraft page RULES: No cursing or griefing No spamming Try base it off one of your previous survival adventures so that we dont have anybody getting stacks of diamonds on day one (unless thats happened to you before then what can i say) *Henry Hudson has joined the server Henry Hudson: Ah, a new server, time to punch trees! Neptune_Ninja_Comics (Neptune) has joined the server is that guy doing over there? GiantNate91 has joined the server GiantNate91: Hi Neptune! And, uh, why am I inside your body? Yoda has joined the server Yoda: Hey now IM inside your body Giantnate91! MintCrepe has joined the server MintCrepe: Oh... I’m here now I guess... I need wood. GiantNate91: Me too! GiantNate91 starts gathering wood Henry Hudson digs out a hole in the mountain as a first shelter GiantNate91: Whew! I have over 19 stacks of oak wood, now what should I do? Henry Hudson: I will give you 16 coal for one stack of oak Yoda has made the advancement "Getting an upgrade!" Yoda: guys im going down a cave system to mine stuff anybody in? Henry Hudson: Nah, I have no armor and barely any food GiantNate91: sure, let’s trade! 1 hour later GiantNate91: Guys, it’s getting dark, and I’ve got beds. let’s sleep! GiantNate91 has made the advancement “Sweet Dreams“! Henry Hudson: OK, thanks for the wood. I can finally start my house Yoda: coming back out! Cavd system tomorrow! GiantNate91 starts to place down dirt Spyroclub1 has joined the server Spyroclub1: I am the chicken. Bawk bawk suckers. Spyroclub1 takes all the food and runs. Chicken was slain my ocelot Yoda: guys im going down the cave system! Yoda: wahoo! Ive found some iron and whats this? Yoda: ooh! Diamond! Yoda tried to swim in lava Henry Hudson: sigh Henry Hudson: I found two wolves and I tamed them, I'll call one Clay and the other Hudson. GiantNate91 realizes his food is gone GiantNate91: Hey! WHO TOOK ALL MY FOOD? WAS IT YOU, HENRY? GiantNate91 punches Henry Hudson GiantNate91 was slain by wolf (p.s. on the bncs server I accidentally hit Spyro multiple times cuz of AOE sword damage and I got cornered by his wolf =p) MintCrepe: Uh hey, when you guys were doing all of that I was getting everything I need... full iron some food... oh and my house. How does it look? a Henry Hudson: I got 30 emeralds from stealing wheat from villages and trading it with the villagers. And by giving them all of my rotten flesh and paper GiantNate91: Huh, that’s pretty cool. And MintCrepe... your house sucks. Henry Hudson: "No griefing" is no longer a server rule Henry Hudson pulls out flint and steel and TNT Spyroclub1 has joined the game, takes Henry's flint and steel and sets Henry on fire. Spyroclub1: Griefer, no griefing. Henry Hudson: AJLSDFL;AJDL;FKJA;LSKDJF;LAKJF;LKASDJLF;K Henry Hudson sprints into a nearby river. Henry Hudson was impaled by drowned. MintCrepe: FREE LOOT!! Takes all of Henry Hudsons loot MintCrepe: “No griefing is no longer a server rule” Also, GN91, bold words for someone in PVP distance. Spyroclub1 was killed by sheep Yoda: RUNNNN! PILLAGERS ARE COMING! RUNNNN! Yoda: Nobody? Fine, ill do it myself. Puts TNT Yoda: ALRIGHT GAMERS TIME TO BLOWN THEM UP!!! Lights up TNT with one heart Yoda was blown up by TNT GiantNate91: Ooh, Yoda had an iron sword! GiantNate91: MintCrepe, it’s on! Henry Hudson: I got a power 4 bow from fishing, you're all goin' down. Henry Hudson one shot kills a creeper MintCrepe: Ok then GN91.... GiantNate91 was slain by MintCrepe MintCrepe: I had full iron... I guess we should kill the Pillagers now... MintCrepe kills a pillager before running away with low hearts Spyroclub1 was killed by pig Yoda: okay ive done more mining, and i now have a STONE SWORD AND FULL IRON ARMOUR AND A SHIELD PREPARE TO GET REKT NUBS MintCrepe: Are you sure about that? A redstone contraption pushes Yoda into lava, but he survives and ender pearls out The ender pearl teleported him into a massive chicken farm Yoda was squished too much Spyroclub1: Wait chickens Yoda is my friend. GiantNate91 runs at MintCrepe and slashes him MintCrepe was slain by GiantNate91 GiantNate91: Take that! Oh, and mint, I have something to give you. Yoda builds 200 block tall scaffolding and drags GiantNate91 to the top while he was AFK Henry Hudson doesn't notice Giantnate on the scaffolding Henry Hudson: That scaffolding tower is SO ugly Henry Hudson breaks the scaffolding GiantNate91 hit the ground too hard MintCrepe: Aaaand people are dying, great. Also, what is it, GN? (Probably a trap) ToPhu has joined the game No one told me about this! ToPhu immediately starts speedrunning the game Henry Hudson: No speedrunning on this server, we are going to kill the ender dragon together. ToPhu was slain by Henry Hudson GiantNate91: Welp, Henry killed me, but I had made a golden apple for you =( GiantNate91: GIMME MY INVENTORY BACK! GiantNate slashes at Henry Hudson Henry Hudson was slain by GiantNate91 GiantNate91: Quick, mint, take the gapple! MintCrepe: OH HECK Cycles through the loot to get the gapple MintCrepe: Thanks! Now I need a weakness potion... GiantNate91: Hey, Henry Hudson, before you kill me again, how bout you, me, and mint have a truce? Spyroclub1 tried to swim in milk MintCrepe: I’d say that’s a deal. Also, Spyro how are you managing to die like this? GiantNate91: Ummm.. I don’t know Henry Hudson: Maybe he got squished by a bunch of cows, and earlier he was riding a pig and accidentally went off a cliff Henry Hudson: Alright let's make a truce, also the earlier death was an accident GiantNate91: yay, it’s alright. Here, have your items back. Yoda: welp, were in the Endgame now. Thank goodness i can now enchant things! Henry Hudson: I need blaze rods for potion brewing, halp Spade_Da+ROLL joined the server. Spade: Ya know, I think TNT is the best block in Minecraft. Spade blows up Henry Hudson's house. Yoda: i got some blaze rods from my trip to the nether. Wanna go on a mining session? Spyroclub1: Only if we mine those diamonds.I I Yoda: creeper? Awww man Henry Hudson: I'm going to the fortress to try to get some nether wart Henry Hudson withered away Henry Hudson: Can somebody get my stuff, my bed got destroyed by Spade and I spawned really far away. Spyroclub1: Sure thing buddy. Spyroclub1 picks up Henry's items. Spyroclub1: hehehe... Spyroclub1 drops them into lava Spade launches a stack of snowballs at Spyroclub Spyroclub1 tried to swim in lava Spyroclub1: Ha, that not gonna get your stuff back, now is it? GiantNate91: Hey!!! That’s so mean =( GiantNate91 spawn camp kills Spyro GiantNate91: Oh hey, I made some extra items for you Henry. Spyroclub1 casually starts whistling towards GN Spyroclub1 trips GN and his items in a pool of lava. GiantNate91 uses an ender pearl to go behind Spyro ToPhu Calmly subdue them using cobwebs ToPhu: Anyone knows where Henry is? GN91 and Spyro both search for their ender pearls ToPhu: Nope? Oh well. I'll just Build. Bye! GN91: Aren't you gonna free us? ToPhu: Well you have swords... Both Spyro and GN91 Destroys a cobweb and break their sword... ToPhu: Bad luck? Bye! ToPhu throws a wooden sword 4 blocks in front of them and leaves Spyroclub1: Hey GN, how about I kill you so you can respawn and get the wooden sword to free us? GiantNate91 was slain by Spyroclub1 GiantNate91: Okay, I got it! GiantNate91 breaks the cobwebs Henry Hudson: Hey, I got a woodland explorer map from a village. When you're out of the cobwebs maybe you can come raid the mansion with me. It's about 5000 blocks west, but we get there faster through the nether spacepuppy joins spacepuppy: hello Yoda: what's up spacepuppy help me mine plz here an iron pickaxe MintCrepe: Hey guys, I found a stronghold while I was mining. GiantNate91: And I found a ravi- AHHHHHHHHH GiantNate91 fell from a high place Spyroclub1: Hey Spacepuppy! Oh, and Henry, ill raid the mansion with you. GiantNate91: Same here, Henry! Oh, and Spyro, can you lend me a stone sword? Mistytrainz joins the server like the stickler he is Mistytrainz: yo what is up prankster gangsters oooooohhhhh yeahhhhhhh Mistytrainz: punch wood punch wood Mistytrainz: make base make base Mistytrainz: done Serverwide achievement unlocked by Mistytrainz: Build a dirt house Notch has joined the game. Notch: Hello. I know sold minecaft to Microsoft but I still play it and join random servers. Water Sheep has joined the game Water Sheep: hello. Notch: Ok your server is done. Bye. Notch has left the server Minecraft 2: Attack of Water Sheep GiantNate91: Ummm... why is Water Sheep on our server? ToPhu: What is Water Sheep? ToPhu hears a ssssss sound ToPhu: Creeper? Aw Man ToPhu was blown up by Creeper water_sheep hahaha I am back from the dead and I have sven and Ikea bird held hostage MintCrepe: Yeah... I don’t want to deal with this... /Kill water_sheep water_sheep died MintCrepe: There we go Yoda:now lets build a water sheep memorial 2 Spyroclub1: Gotta go for a sec... Hehehe... Spyroclub1 has left the game. Spyroclub1 has joined the game (with Henry Hudson's skin) /Nick Henry Hudson Henry Hudson: Hehehe... this will be fun. Yoda: oh hey, Henry! Here are the blaze rod- wait a minute! Im seeing two Henry Hudsons here! SPYROCLUB!! Real Henry Hudson: Wow, what a cool skin you have there Henry Hudson: Wh-what's going on? Who has my skin?! GiantNate91: Its Spyro! DIEEEEEE Water Sheep: HOW DAREE YOU KILL Me.I AM LIKE YOu GUYS I KNOW HAVE A CMAND BLOCK THAT CAN BLOCK NEGITIVE COMMANDS FROM COMING AT ME, Time to DELETE THIS WORLD. Water Sheep deletes the world because he is a hacker THE END Category:The room Category:Wiki Page Category:Games Category:Fun Category:Minecraft Category:Community Activities Category:Activity Category:Vandalized Page Category:Banned Category:Wiki page Category:Events Category:Community events Category:Articles Category:Articles with over 15 comments Category:Articles with over 50 comments Category:Articles with 69 comments